The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some processor systems include both secure processors and unsecure processors. The secure processors are configured to run software only from approved sources (e.g., bearing a signature of an approved source), while the unsecure processors (e.g., application processors) are configured to run software regardless of the software's source. The secure processors handle security related processing such as encryption/decryption functions. The secure processors have access to keys that are used to perform the encryption/decryption operations. Computing systems that include secure processors also include secure memory that is accessible only by the secure processors. This secure memory is isolated from unsecure memory that is accessible to all processors (e.g., both secure processors and unsecure processors).